What The Hell?
by coffemix
Summary: I Swear iam not gay. Really. So why did i just stick my tongue done Draco Malfoys' throat? Harry.p./Draco.M. Pairing.Fluff/Slash. Lemon in previous chapters. Enjoy.:
1. Chapter 1

_What the hell?_

_"Harry Potter stop right there and tell us what happened!" Hermione said with a frusterated vocie._

_"NOTHING BLOODY HAPPENED!" i shut my door in there faces and used a lock spell to keep it locked. Why would Malfoy do this? thats even low for him._

_Why would he tell everyone i was gay? For no reason at all? What did he ever do to him? Its time for me and him to have a talk._

_"KREPTO NARESEIOS!" In came Draco with puzzled look on his face. _

_"What the bloody hell do you want potter?" He looked at me with a furious face. "What i want to know why would you tell everyone that i'am gay?'_

_"Oh, is little Potter afraid of what people will think?" He looked at me with a smirk. _

_" You see Potter. I see you watching other guys, Checking out there areses', Its oveous really._

_" I stared at him intensly. Then somthing came in mind._

_" So malfoy your saying you WATCH me. So YOUR checking me out ehh? Oh mabye your the one who is gay." _

_He Started to flush. " Psh. For heven sakes potter, im any thing but gay." _

_He turned away from me, trying to hide his flushed face. I walked up to him, grabed him by the arm and turned him so he can face me._

_" So malfoy.." I put one hand on his waist and the other stroked his face. " What would you do if i did this. I lent in and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. _

_He backed up a little then put his hand on my head and pushed are heads together in a firece kiss. _

_I brush my tounge agianst his bottom lp for promission. He opened his mouth eagerly._

_I Pulled away qickly now knowin what i'v just done. Malfoy backed up aginst the wall. Both brething heavily. "Uuuh.. I...um.. g-gatta g-go." His face was blood red from the kiss ( make out). "Uh,Ok. Bye Dra-, uh Malfoy." I stuttered. "Um, b-bye." He was gone with a flick of his wrist. " I just made out with Draco Malfoy. " I said with a puzzeled look on my face. " Danm it."_

_So, this is my first story. :) haha:) so i got really bad grammar so Im sorry if i spelled anything wrong. just tell me and ill fix it. :) I f you guys are liking the story just tell me and ill update. :) Loves y'all_3_- Coffeemix. :)_

_P.s.- I know this chapter is short, But if you review i promise to make the chaps longer. :) 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell? Chapter 2_

_Draco's POV_

_What the hell just happend? Why did he kiss me? I was insulting him, and he kissed me._

_"Draco darling, you alright? It looks like you just made out with a bugger." Pansy said while i walked into the common. "What? Why would you say that?" I scowled at her for saying such a thing. " Draco. Tell me what happend." She made a face at me. Witch I _

_absolutely hate. "Well the truth is, i did make out with a bugger." I said walking over to sit by her. "You didnt?" She yelp. " Yes. But not just any . It Was Harry freakin Potter." She screamed and put her hand over her mouth. " Draco! I-I didnt know you were G-Gay!" _

_" Me neither! I mean he was mad that I told everyone that he was gay, and then we were arguing, and then he, he kissed, Scrath that, He sticked his tounge down My the funny thing is, that i REALLY, Liked it. Oh god Pansy what am I going to do?"_

_I ran my fingures through my hair." Draco, darling. You need to go talk to him." She said while laying a hand on my sholder._

_Pansy, I dont think i can though. I mean. Hes the only guy i ever been attracted to. With that nice ares and them big mucles, and oh god his eyes. B-But the point is i cant do it. Its to embarrassing." I said lay dow ond the couch." Well dear if you wont, then I will. " She said wihle getting up. "PANSY!NOO DONT!" But it was to laye. She was already out the common room door. " Well shit pansy. please dont mess this up." I said to myself _

_ Harry's POV_

_After the little incident. I decided to take a little walk and think about what just happened. I seat at the edge of the lake looking a the did i just do? I kissed the son of a death eater. Draco Malfoy. Why did i do it? Just to get some? Or iam i really gay? Oh god. What iam i gonna do. After we broke away from each other, his face, oh god. I think he likes me. B-but I thought he wasnt gay. I thought I wasnt gay._

_"POTTER!" I turned my head to see Pansy Parkinson walking towards me._

_" What do you want Parkinson."_

_ "you need to go talk to Draco. Hes reall cunfused about what you did." She said with a hand on her hip._

_" Wait. He told you?"_

_"Yes. He did. And you guys need to work it out. Because what i see, your really cunfused also." _

_When did you started to care about me?' I said While looking a way._

_I dont. But i do care about my darling Draco so get of your ares, and go talk to him right now before i hexs your balls off."_

_She pointed her wand to me. " Oh. Ill go tslk to him." I got up and started walking to the castle._

_Hes room is D69." she yelled to me. D69? Of course. " Oh and Potter. Be gentle with him. Hes very sensitive."_

_Draco malfoy? Sensitive? Ya right. " I will."_

_Here i go. Going to his room. What could happen?_

_ Hey Everyone! :) Coffeemix here. :) So this is chapter Two of "What the hell?" I seriuosly just wrote this. LOl. :)__So i think im gonna right one more chapter of this.I told you this chapter was going to be longer. :) Your welcome :) .So im warnig you, theres gonna be more boy on boy action. So dont like dont read. LOL. So tell me what you guys think of this chapter. And if you have any ideas for the next chapter, be willing to share. lol. :)_

_ Loves ya'll- Coffeemix_3_


End file.
